


What's That Smell?

by dropdeaddeadass



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Multiple Orgasms, Reader Insert, Sex Pollen, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass
Summary: When you arrive in New York you struck a deal with Newt Scamander, you'd be able to research his creatures up close if you helped him get said animals back into his case. When pollen is released from an Erumpent deep in her estrus cycle you and Newt feel the brunt of the aphrodisiac.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Original Female Character(s), Newt Scamander/Reader, Newt Scamander/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 194





	What's That Smell?

**Author's Note:**

> this request has literally been in my drafts for a month omg  
> requested by a tumblr anon!
> 
> tumblr is @dropdeaddeadass if you'd ever like to request anything or chat!

Of all places you expected to be researching magical creatures, it was not New York City. Crouched next to one Newt Scamander behind a fallen log in a desolate central park you'd agreed to help him capture the female Erumpent that had escaped from his case, _if_ you were able to get up close to some of his creatures and study them. 

He'd agreed, just needing as much help as possible. 

Your eyes narrowed in the darkness, Newt had prohibited you from casting Lumos as to attract the female prematurely and you spotted her, horn glowing around a corner, and in the middle of the frozen lake was a figure, running for dear life. 

"Is that.." You began, slowly creeping up the log, hands still holding the dead tree for stability. 

"Jacob!" Newt called from beside you, dropping his case on his foot so he could cup his hand around his mouth. 

Your eyes widened as the pair of you sprung into action, jumping over the log and running down the short hill that led to the frozen lake. You skidded for a moment, trying to find your balance on the ice, while Newt sped off. 

You apparated quickly to appear beside Newt as he managed to get the tail end of the Erumpent into his case and silently you apparated again, not before something was released in your face, causing you to sputter. When you reappeared you snatched Jacob's shoulders and pulled him as best you could considering he was flat on his bottom, until you too fell onto your ass and were face to face with an Erumpent in estrus. 

The snap of Newts case brought a shaky exhale out of you. With a timid face he helped you up, and then Jacob, who smelt ridiculous. "Why did she go after Jacob like that?" You asked, panting as the three of you began making your way back to the closest shoreline. 

"He split male Erumpent musk over himself when we were still at the zoo. She's very far into her cycle and even the tiniest drop of musk would've made her act like that." Newt replied, keeping a hand securely on Jacobs shoulder pads. "You'll need to soak for upwards of an hour to get the smell off you."

Once at the shoreline you were met with Tina and Queenie who either apparated just after the incident, or had been watching from the sidelines for a while. The two American witches promptly took Jacob off your hands and into the city. 

You turned to Newt, "She does have a breeding male in your case, right?" 

He shook his head, a few stray strands of hair coated in sweat stuck to his forehead. "Unfortunately no, she'll ride out her cycle like she usually does until I find a male suitable."

You felt an itch begin at your wrists, and thinking nothing of it you scratched it, nails against soft skin. 

Laying the case flat against the ground, beside a tree Newt cast a charm over it before it opened, revealing a flight of curling steps downwards. "Best we check up on her though."

The further you descended the more a warmth began to spread through your body, the itch barely going away. You glanced down and gasped upon the appearance of hives on your hands and arms. 

You shed your coat as you made contact with the floor, not looking where you were going and bumping directly into Newt. "Sorry," You mumbled to your fellow magizoologist. 

Stepping out of the small shelter you were met with the many habitats of Newts enchanted case, different environments booming with life. You panted, fanning yourself like you were standing in the middle of a desert, as if you hadn't been flush with the ice lake of central park less than ten minutes ago. Glancing over your shoulder you saw Newt flipping through a small handbook, bound in dyed leather. He too had slipped off his coat and vest, leaving him standing in a greying undershirt, suspenders still drawn up around his shoulders. 

You tried to walk back over to him but fell by the doorframe, the warmth spreading and churning in your body, filling your lungs with hot air and your mind with growing inappropriate thoughts. "Newt, Newt," Your voice melded into a mix of a whine and a gasp which caught his attention. "Did the Erumpent-"

"Pollen. She released pollen." He answered, short and raspy. 

Your hands dug into the wood of the doorframe, splinters forming in your fingers. "Newt, please." You begged, body reacting faster now. The heat that had spread over your body was now travelling south and you could feel your knickers growing damp. 

"No, no, we'll ride it out, it's okay Y/N." He still flipped through the book. 

You found yourself accidentally rubbing your clothed thighs together, even in your current state, clouded by arousal you _knew_ you weren't going to be able to just 'ride it out.' "Newt, we'll die." You supplied, tone breathy. 

It was slowly getting to him too, his face had begun to redden and his free hand was clamped on the side of the bench top. He still flipped through the book, barely reading the pages. He was so close to the bench he'd been able to masterfully hide his growing erection. You attempted to reach out to him, legs failing you. "Newt, even if you find the answer there's not a cure, ahh, not a proper cure."

Your knees buckled, though they quickly recovered as you grabbed onto another surface, closer to him.

"I don't want to take advantage-"

"You're not. I promise you, you're not. Please, it's too hot Newt." You whined, the heat and ache between your thighs becoming unbearable. 

He caved, slamming the book down onto the bench. He could maintain his strength, unlike you, so he helped you up and carried you out of the shack at the base of the stairs. You made obscene sounds as he handled you, barely touching your skin before he glanced around on where to take you. It wasn't like he could exit the case and take you to a nice warm bed, you both wouldn't make it. 

You had to make due, and that meant you were soon flush with the dirt a few feet away from the shack, pressed up against who knew what. Sitting up abruptly you intended to get your pants off, but when Newt appeared two inches from your face you took his head in your hands and smashed your lips together. Fervor was building as your hands moved across his face and to his shirt, gripping hard at the material. 

The kiss was sloppy and messy and wet, obscene and downright gross noises came from both of your mouths and when you pulled back to breathe you looked to his swollen lips and lust blow pupils. "What's the best way to do this?"

"On your back," He grunted, pulling off the suspenders around his shoulders. You nodded, unbuttoning your pants and slipping them off your legs before lying back into the loose dirt, body swamped by the pollen. 

You were panting and whining by the time Newt managed to fumble and get his pants off, shirt unbuttoned down to his navel revealing glistening skin. Wordlessly you spread your legs, slick coating your underwear and legs. It was a silent beg and Newt didn't have to be told twice, pinching the waistband of your knickers and pulling them down. You gasped shakily when the air hit your cunt, and Newts fingers ran firmly along your slit. 

He entered one finger inside of you, curling as soon as he could leaving you a heaving mess. The pollen had made quick work of doubling, if not tripling the amount of natural lubricant you produced, so when Newts finger entered you it made a squelching sound. "It's too hot Newt, please, 's too hot."

He shimmied forward on his knees, hastily removing his finger from your sopping cunt and throwing off his boxers, cock painfully hard and leaking at the tip. He sat back for a few seconds, pumping himself. "Are you one hundred percent sure, Y/N?"

You almost screamed at him. "Yes! Fucks sake Newt!" The heat was becoming unbearable and when he finally pushed in you moaned, back arching. You felt sweaty in the dirt, but when Newt began to thrust after entering you, the worries of getting dirt in your hair flew out the window. 

Skin slapped against skin as you let all sorts of obscenities fall from your lips, body craving release like it was air. Your ass was propped up on the skin just above Newts knees, so your back was always slightly arched. Feeling desperate one of your hands slipped into your open shirt and rolled your nipple around between the tips of your fingers. The other slipped below your open legs and circled your drenched clit. 

The only way the pollen would drain from your bodies was if you either reached a mutual orgasm, or you could be placated by Newts cum coating your walls, and right now you could've gone for either. 

His hands gripped your hips, shirt unbuttoned all the way now, revealing toned flesh hiding beneath the wrinkled fabric. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, to which you could see the veins on his hands and arms flare up as he used all the strength he could to pump his cock deep inside of you. 

Your jumbled words could barely make up five word sentences, let alone have any meaning to them, but they still spurred Newt on, "Feels so good Newt." and long pronunciations of his name escaped your lips repeatedly. He occasionally would let a wry moan or grunt also slip past his lips, mostly he just panted. 

A coil of pleasure was building inside of you, churning so fast you thought you might have two climaxes before Newt even got close to his own. _He'd have to cum inside_ , you thought. The idea of it made you clench and spread your legs wider. Unsure if it was the pollen or not but you felt a wave of 'needing to be filled' wash over you. 

You removed the hand fondling your breast to balance yourself on your elbow so you were able to see Newts hips snapping inside you with such a pace you thought impossible, especially from the usually reserved, timid Newt Scamander. When you'd been too busy to glance down at his cock as he'd fingered you, you'd neglected to see how big he was, though from your position you could see he wasn't thrusting in completely. 

The thought had you collapsing onto your back again, dust flying up around your body from the force. Newt noticed this and snapped his head from your hips where he'd been watching his cock get swallowed by the tight ring of wet muscles in your cunt. 

His eyes seemingly flashed between fear and lust for a moment, so he came down closer to your body to investigate, all while still pumping into you fervently. You clenched at his change of position, it was far too intimate for a fuck like this, full of heat and passion. 

"You alrigh'?" He gasped out, burying his head into your skin, licking wide stripes up your chest and over your jugular. 

"Yeah, as long as you don't stop." Your voice was gravelly from your repeated moaning. 

He chuckled into your skin, pressing his body against yours for a moment until he pushed himself back, cock tensing. 

He gripped onto your thighs again, using them as leverage as your hand on your clit continued to rub in circular motions, your climax fast approaching. The heat in your body seemed to stall for a moment as a wave of electricity was doused over you. Your nerves were fried as you felt your legs tense, so much so that Newt had to pull out. You were chanting his name over and over again as you came, body shaking almost violently. 

Your eyes eventually shut themselves along the way as your body began to come down and from between your legs you heard Newt groan out, guttural in nature. "Holy fuck," You gasped, pleasure still ebbing at your body as Newt lulled you back to consciousness. 

"Come 'round for me, Y/N, you gotta open your eyes." There was a warm hand on your face as you came to. Newt was hovering over your face, accidentally smothering your cheek in dirt that had stuck to his sweaty palm. 

"Did you cum inside me?" You asked, throat dry as you swallowed a breath. 

He furrowed his brows, "No? Did I-"

"Fuck. Yes. We either needed to climax together or you needed to released inside of me." You sighed, exasperated, head falling back onto the ground. 

He blushed pink. "I didn't want to, I didn't know if you were on contraception or not." His voice went back to it's timid self. 

You sighed. He had good intentions and despite the pollen clouding both of your minds he'd still been able to control himself. "Newt, I appreciate it, but the pollen will only leave our systems if we have a mutual climax or you cum inside of me." 

From your barebones knowledge of sex pollen and the limited research on 'fuck or die' situations if the first attempt was unsuccessful another wave of heat and warmth would keep spreading until death. 

Beside you, you heard Newt gulp. Glancing over you saw his cock begin to stiffen again without any prompting. "There's other precautions I can take. If you don't cum we'll both die." It sounded absolutely absurd to you, and yet another wave of heat rolled over your bones, creating a pulsating feeling in your cunt. Soon enough you would be reduced to a quivering mess, only able to chant Newts name along with pornographic sounds. 

Without giving it much thought he nodded slowly, finally taking his shirt off completely and using it to wipe your cheek from where he'd smudged dirt. "When this is over with I'll treat you to a bath somewhere, I'll let you rest properly." He placed a kiss to your opposite cheek, before dipping down to your lips and capturing them in a searing kiss. It wasn't as furious as before, but certainly still held passion. 

You mewled when he pulled away and lined himself up to your cunt again, following the same position as before and pushing in just a tad deeper, cock going to the hilt. You gasped, voice despairingly gravely. 

This time he summoned a small bag to sit below your hips so he could continue to thrust deeply. It was soft enough that you weren't in pain from it, and the angle at which your hips sat was easier on your body. 

It seems as though Newt understood more as he thrust, that as soon as he came deep inside you the better you'd both feel afterwards. The next few small waves of heat brought on by the pollen were made easier by Newts cock already pumping into you at breakneck speeds. He also freed one of his hands to use his thumb on your clit, the calloused appendage making it all the more enjoyable for you. 

Your body rocked against the dirt, barely aware of the world inside Newts case as he used an incredible amount of stamina to keep going. Reminded by the pollen, you felt yourself growing itchy and hot, and desperation began to build inside you. 

_Had the pollen awoken something inside of you?_ You held your head up weakly, neck and jaw craning to Newt. He was forced to ignore you as his own desires took hold. "Please," You whined, "Please Newt, fill me up, fuck-" 

He inhaled sharply, like your own pheromones were becoming too much for him. When he spoke next his voice had deepened. "You need it, don't you, Y/N?" The tip of his cock rubbed up against your g-spot perfectly, causing you to squeal like a pig, "Need me to fill you up? You'd need it even if we weren't like this." 

You chanted his name and a number of different ways to say 'yes.' He refrained from degrading you any further, despite his words not being that bad in the grand scheme of things. 

You fluctuated between holding your head up by yourself and being flat in the dirt that was well and truly sticking to you, sweat covering most of your body. You watched as Newts muscles tensed and protruded as he thrusted. Just looking at him like this, when he was usually so reserved and quiet did wonders for your pleasure. He was coated in more sweat, as his hair began to flop down into his vision, so when he removed his hands from you entirely and continued to thrust to just push his hair back you let out a groan at the sight. 

Your second, and hopefully last orgasm was approaching and you yelped, "Gonna cum, Newt, fuck, gonna- _Oh."_

Newt gasped as you clenched around him, tears prickling at your eyes and fighting to urge to rub them considering they were covered in dirt, you shut them. You felt Newt stall his hips and upon opening your eyes again to see if he was also in the process of orgasming, His thumb came back to circle your clit, to which you cried out as the aftershocks of your orgasm hit.

He gave a few final thrusts, slower and less rough until he buried himself to the hilt and spilled inside of you, groaning your name out with it. "Good girl, take m'cock." His accent slurred. 

You were gasping for air as you felt him spurt ribbons of cum inside you, and when he tried to pull out quickly you made grabby hands for him, like a toddler. He grasped one of your hands and held it in his, the pollen that plagued the pair of you seeping slowly from your nervous systems. "You alright, Y/N?"

"Yeah, I can feel it leaving my system." You sighed softly, eyes begging to close. 

"I'll get you cleaned up a tad and I'll find us a hotel somewhere. You deserve a bath after all that." When he slipped out of you it made such a sloppy popping sound that you fought back a giggle. 

You let your body and mind rest as he used a wash cloth and the aguamenti charm to wipe down your over sensitive cunt. He made you a promise with his lips and helped you up so you could rest somewhere that wasn't a floor of dust covered in sweat. Before he left you murmured, "Is this a bad time to say that I like you?" 

He chuckled and kissed your brow, covering your half naked form with a throw blanket before he himself got dressed and left his case, leaving you an exhausted mess at the bottom of the staircase. 


End file.
